perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
User Interface
Players can move with the WASD keys, or click on a distant point on the landscape to move towards that point. The mouse must also be used to move items to be sold at shops. Click and hold down the left mouse button, and drag the item with the mouse to the Sell grid. This is also how to purchase weapons from the Divine Emissary with Honor tokens; most other merchants, such as the Jewelcraftsman and Crafting NPCs, only require items to be in inventory if they are to be consumed. Click on a monster or NPC to select it. Click twice, or click while it is selected and your character will move towards it to interact (attack monsters or open dialogue with NPCs). Be aware that some rare guard NPCs do not have dialogue and can be attacked; they are nigh invulnerable and very strong. = Main = Top: Treasure Chest :Teleport Incense given early on is not the same item and does not stack with that given at level 35 with the World Map (teleport locations pack) The early Incense does however stack with the ones given for the Check In Daily Quest Quickbar The quickbars can be moved around the screen. The quickbars take some getting used to; just fool around with them until you find they work for you. Other than their somewhat counterintuitive nature, there are a couple of details that are harder to discover with experimentation: # The blue dots on the end of the quickbar lock a row in place, and stop it being included in the Duplicate row. That is, when you hit the straight arrow, two icons away from the cross that enables the bar to be dragged, it expands the quickbar to maximum rows, adding a second Duplicate row. Hitting either of the "bent" arrows changes this duplicate row to become the next unlocked row. #There is a tiny Lock symbol on the larger quickbar. While this is locked, items and skills can only be added to the quickbar, and will not replace icons that already are in place there. = Top Right = Coordinates Assistant The Coordinates Assistant allows you to input coordinates and be directed to where they are. You will see many references to (xxx, yyy) coordinate locations: exact locations of important NPCs and the general locations of various mobs. A list of preset locations appears for each area and the cities within them and sub-areas of large locations such as the capital city of Archosaur. Coordinates can be entered into the in-game map system to create map-markers. Treasures Event Calendar Includes a Daily Quest - Check In Boutique Items from the PW Boutique can expand Inventory or bank space. These items can be sold at Player Shops, but there are no quests to get them for free as with the Pet Bag and Bank. Fashion, Flying Mounts, Riding Mounts, usables...almost anything players could want, even things that are absurdly expensive compared to how easily they can be acquired in game, such as Resources, can be bought at the boutique. Event Gold, which is acquired free through various means, usually, Arc Redeem Codes has a separate set of tabs in the Boutique Title Event Flag that signals the availability of a Title Quest = Bottom Right = Inventory Inventory Stones, from the PW Boutique, can expand inventory by eight slots a time, or to 64 slots total. The Stones can be sold at Player Shops, and are quite reasonable cost for high level players (around 5 million coin each), but there are no quests to get them for free as with the Pet Bag and Bank. Super Inventory Stones (25 million or so coin from players) are best for very large inventory; one will expand the inventory to 64 slots, even if it is higher than the starting 32 (+32 maximum, but less if other stones have already been used). If the inventory is already 64, a Super Inventory Stone will expand it to 80 slots, and if it is already 80, to the current maximum of 96. Bank inventory can be expanded by two quests from any Banker, for eight slots, as well as the expansion stones. Stones and the quests do not stack, so . See Increase Safe Slots for the quest to expand the player Bank Fashion tab Characters may switch from the visual look of their equipped armor or the default clothing on body parts with no armor on, to equipped fashion pieces and the default clothing on body parts with no fashion on. Character Carefully keeping track of how much Strength is added from equipment, or removing all equipment, is the only way to be sure. Although the green display warns that strength is added, there is no indication of how much. If you are a new player and in doubt about what stats to raise, look at one of the many guides on the subject, at the official forums. Basically though you will do fine for a few levels with only putting points into whatever is required for your weapons, and Arcane armor for a mage, Light armor for Archer, Assassin, or Duskblade, and Heavy Armor for Barbarian and Blademaster Quests ]] Cultivation Skills Action * Fly * Accelerate Hyper EXP Meditation Another way to access the interface used in the Realm of Reflection. This is particularly useful now that Roll Call is an automatic quest. When it is complete, you can get rid of another used-up slot by adding the Reflective Shards to the available Reflection time. War Avatar Meridian Star Chart Public Relations Faction There is always a bit of give and take in any relationship, but there is a lot of taking and a lot of giving in a faction/member relationship. This suits most everyone fairly well much of the time, not so well some of the time, and rarely it can be bloody awful. Whether you are someone who does not even know why people go around expecting you to do or say or not do or not say certain things, or someone who only plays MMOs because here, you can finally be helpful to people, you will find a niche in a faction somewhere. Whether or not other people will appreciate that is another thing altogether. One thing is for certain: you either join a faction, or you get used to killing your Spiritual Cultivation bosses ten to twenty levels after you get the quest. Faction Base Monolith Exam Faction Base Quiz Answers Monolith III :Level 3 Q : What kind of wife does Travelling Vendor Hsu have? A : So fat that she can't pass through the door Function Pet The Pet Bag begins with only one slot, and a second one is obtained for Venomancers in a quest. Additional slots can be purchased at the Perfect World Boutique, or with a quest at the Pet Manager. Hay for the first quest can be got from only one regular enemy, where previously there were half a dozen : * Abyssal Mystery Level 34 508 504 . Water, weak Earth Then there are a couple of bosses, which offer obviously limited harvesting capability * Diabolic Jester Level 30 211 645 * Terrorclaw Level 31 436 563 . Metal, weak Fire And then a low level creature at a very low drop rate : * Longhorned Carapest Level 20 - 303 482 System Category:Browse Category:Daily Quests Category:User Interface Category:Menu Driven Interaction Category:Game Mechanics